helixfandomcom-20200223-history
Caleb
Caleb is a mysterious stranger who lives on the island of St. Germain 30 years in the future. He appears to know Alan Farragut, and leads Julia Walker to Alan's grave. He claims that his mother brought him to the island of St. Germain after the incident at Arctic BioSystems and that his father perished there. This is proven a lie, when Caleb tells Julia Walker that he was on St. Germain 30 years ago. 30 Years In The Future Day 10,951 Caleb meets Julia Walker at the docks on St. Germain. He asks her several times, "Do you know the way to San Jose?" To which Julia doesn't know how to respond. He then knocks her out and carries her to his shelter cabin. After tying her to a chair, Caleb proceeds to continue asking her if she knows the way to San Jose. After removing her contacts, Caleb confirms that she is an immortal and asks what she is doing on the island. When she says she's there to help people from dying on the mainland, Caleb doesn't believe her. "Since when does your kind care about the rest of us." After learning Julia is dying, Caleb frees her and takes her to Alan Farragut's grave at her request. Day 10,952 Caleb takes Julia back to Alan Farragut's grave, where he helps her dig up Alan's body. Upon asking her if she found what she was looking for, she told him no, saying that it wasn't Alan's bones (or at least not entirely his). Caleb gets antsy when she discovers the body has 3 pelvic bones instead of the usual two and he tells her he needs to "check his traps" when she discovers a symbol. Coming back with some dead animals in tow, Caleb confirms that the symbol is a map of the island and the center part of the symbol is "Somewhere you don't want to go." After much convincing on Julia's part, Caleb agrees to help Julia. However he doesn't want to go anywhere near, where Julia is heading, so he only takes her to a river. Then deserts her. Day 10,955 Julia wakes up bloodied on the edge of a river, carrying the sword that Hiroshi gave her. Caleb returns and takes her to a cave, where he tends to her wounds. While he is doing this, Julia makes a reference to Wolverine, a character from X-Men. However, Caleb doesn't seem to know the reference. Julia then reveals to Caleb what had put her in that state, and about her fight with her father. Day 10,958 Caleb saves Julia Walkers life after cutting off Brother Michael's head with the sword he stole from her. Day 10,963 Caleb helps Julia Walker by having her lay in a bed. He tells her he hasn't been entirely honest with her, and once again asks if she knows the way to San Jose. Upon finally solving his riddle, she asks who he is. Caleb removes his left eye and reveals to be Soren and that he, "hasn't heard that name in quite a while." Caleb pulls out Densho (Hiroshi's Sword) and starts reading off the letters on it, which Julia stats is RNA code for a Virus to which Caleb ads, "Like TMX7" the virus currently affecting Immortals. Julia is horrified and Caleb goes on to futher explain that Alan and Hitake worked together to engineer a Virus to Wipe out Immortals, but they also came up with a cure. Caleb then draws blood from his arm and hands it to Julia. She is shocked to discover that Caleb is the cure. Caleb simply answers, "Alan said my blood was special." and that Alan hid him away on the island. Category:Characters Category:Status: Living Category:Male Characters Category:Season 2 Characters